Crossing Paths
by RainOfThunder
Summary: The prequel to Apocalypse of the Dimensions. The past of Vic the Raichu from day one to the very day he is chosen to enter Tournament 4. Rated T just in case.
1. The Journey Begins

**A/N:** Metafanatic and I are together in these two stories. We're making two prequels, each a different point of view. Mine is about Vic, Sammy, and Gom.

**Disclaimer: I just own my OC's. The rest goes to Nintendo.**

* * *

**Crossing Paths**

_The Beginning of the...Curious Pichu_

You all know the stories right? About Sammy of the Blue Team; one of the saviors of the dimensions and most powerful Pikachu ever. Well if you're not familiar with him, it doesn't matter. This is a different story...this is my story, starting from page one...

As the egg began to rock back and forth, a pikachu and Raichu and the other Pokemon of the forest gathered around for the special moment. The egg began to crack and a small piece of shell toppled off the top. Everyone looked with amusement as the egg rolled over and a pair of legs popped out and it stumbled around.

The pikachu reached over and pulled the shell off the tiny Pokemon's head and revealed a cute, little Pichu with bright blue eyes. The pikachu looked at the Raichu with gleaming black eyes and picked up the Pichu, the three going into the den.

**...5 Years later...**

I bounded out of the den that day as soon as the sun had risen. It was late fall when the leaves were falling heavily and I was bouncing in every direction; trying to catch every leaf I could.

"Vic, are you sure you want to leave now?" the female Pikachu said coming up behind me.

"Yes, I'm sure! I'm just bursting with energy!" I squealed with delight, managing to zap myself in the process.

"But you're still so young." she said.

"So. I'm the same age as dad was when he left his home!" I squeaked at my mom.

"He's right. I was still a Pichu when I left home the first time." A Raichu said cheerily, coming to stand next to us.

"Hey, dad!" I greeted him nearly hitting him with a spark of electricity, which also shocked me.

"See, you can't even control your electricity!"

"So, no Pichu can." I shinned.

"Let him go," my dad said, "we can't keep him here forever."

My mom looked at my dad with sad eyes, "Ok, you can go, but come back and visit."

"Ok!" I yelled over my shoulder already running off.

I ran as fast as I could and before I was even out of sight, a Caterpie fell out of a tree right in front of me. It scared me so much, I let out a bolt of lightning, shocking us both. I swear I heard a sigh that day as I lay there, dazed.

I wondered through the forest with awe in my eyes as the trees got bigger and bigger. I stopped when I heard a sound behind me. I turned around then heard it again coming from the direction I had been facing not too long ago.

Soon I was hearing the sound from every direction. I was spinning trying to locate the sound when I suddenly stopped, face to face with the biggest and meanest Desperado in the history of Desperadoes.

It let out a huff and even more walked out of the bushes and before I knew it, I was surrounded. On a command from their leader, they all lunged at me at once.

You'd think I'd tell you that my whole life flashed before my eyes, right? Well, no. The only thing that flashed before my eyes was an orange blur with black stripes. I heard bangs and yelps and thudding paws. Then I heard a twig snapped behind me and I whirled around in time to see a Desperado land a good hit on the side of my head.

And as everything was going black, I saw an orange and creature land in front of me. It chased away the last Desperado. The last thing I remember of that day was a gentle grip around my neck as it picked me up.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a cave that was brightly lit and very spacey. I sat up to see the thing that had saved me the other day.

He was dark orange with black stripes and a white underbelly. A diamond shaped pattern around his black shoulders with an orange 'v' underneath it. His legs were long and thin, but I could tell they were packed with muscles. Each of his paws were black with orange toes and his tail was abnormally long, I mean LONG! The eyes were captivated me the most. The colors in them danced and flickered, changing many different hues and tones of many different colors. Many of which I never new existed. It looked like someone had taken a rainbow and melded it into an ever changing pool. Over all, the creature looked like a species of feline.

"Hello, young Pichu," it said ad it turned to look at me, "I'm glad to see you are awake. My name is Caethieny."

* * *

**A/N:** Written by me! Typed and edited by Metafanatic.

To read Two Knights of One Soul go here:

.net/s/6400631/1/


	2. The Training Begins

**A/N:** Ok, so first of all Caethieny is pronounced Ky-ee-(soft TH)the-in.

I want all my readers to thank Metafanatic for editing and typing up all of my chapters! And sorry for the long wait...^_^'

**Disclaimer: Same as before! Nintendo owns the rest of course!  
**

* * *

**The Training Begins**

I sprang to my feet, now a days I wish I hadn't. I can still remember the dizziness.

"Careful young friend. You mustn't move so quickly after two days rest." Caethieny said with amusement as I wobbled around.

When my mind finally cleared, I looked around. I noticed there was only one nest, in which I was in. That was when it clicked.

"Wait, did you just say two days?" I asked him, the air around condensed with waves of static.

"Yes, this is your second sunrise here. You slept for quite some time." He commented.

"UGH! I _must_ get going. I've sat around far too long." I murmured and made a break for the opening of the cave.

"Wait! You mustn't run out of here like that!" Caethieny screeched and he leapt forward, grabbing my tail and flung me to the back of the cave just as the ground disappeared from beneath me.

"You idiot! How many times must I save your hide before some sense comes to your brain?" He yelled and bounded over to look at the rock I had collided with.

"Ow...What'd yah do that for?" I asked rubbing the back of my head.

"Saving you from falling off a cliff, that's what. Go peek outside the cave and you'll see what I mean." Caethieny spoke without even looking at me. He just sat there...looking at the rock.

I got up and looked out the cave, leaving Caethieny muttering to himself. I glanced outside the cave and all I saw was grassland and some distant trees. When I got to the edge finally, I stopped and gasped, my jaw dropping in pure amazement. Every moment I sat there looking down at the 30,000 foot drop, I stared eyes glistening with sheer amazement...

That's when I noticed the trees weren't as far away as I first thought. It as just the height that made them seem so far away when really they weren't at all. I turned around when I heard paw steps behind me. It was Caethieny of course and all he said was: "Now...Your training begins..."

* * *

"Ok, I want you to remove all the loose rocks from the cave. It's becoming too crowded these days." Caethieny said, motioning all around with his tail, which by the way was a lot.

"But how am I supposed to move the bigger ones that I can't even lift?" I complained.

"This is special training, remember this. Just break 'em into smaller pieces." He said casually, walking to the back of the cave.

From then on, I started my arduous work of lifting, lugging, and chucking the rocks. After many days, the rocks got so heavy that I had to start pushing them. Caethieny...just...stood there...watching.

One day, I sat there, pushing on a rock for hours but it wouldn't budge. That's when I remembered what Caethieny had said days ago. _Just break it_, so I started hammering away at it with full force. And let me tell you, it gave me _some_ horrible headache.

That's when I powered a light bulb. What if I loaded it with lightning and blasted it to pieces?

So I tried it and managed, somehow, to fill up both of us with electricity. At least I managed to break the rock, but fried my innards in the process.

I had to repeat the process a few times to get the rocks small enough so I could carry them but eventually it worked. As the days went by, I started to grow more restless, To be honest, I didn't think I was getting any stronger but according to Caethieny, I was a lot stronger.

He said I had improved a lot faster than he had expected and that we should have started training sooner. When I asked what he meant, he never answered but I simply let it go.

* * *

"Finally!" I screamed when I chucked the last damned rock out of the cave.

"Good work, Vic. You've done well." Caethieny said his eyes rippling with tides of the blue tint.

"Thanks, I could use a rest." I panted and fell over, laying on my back.

"I'm sure you could." Caethieny chuckled.

"So what's next? Polishing the floor?" I asked sarcastically.

"Sadly, no. My cave could use that, but we are going to work on climbing." Caethieny said, his eyes sparkling.

Then suddenly, I had been pushed off the cliff into the air with thousands of feet between me and the ground.

* * *

**A/N: Edited and typed by Metafanatic; written by RainOfThunder.**

**It's SO short!  
**


End file.
